


Insomnia

by MiataCatashi



Category: Fred: The Movie, Fred: The Show
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiataCatashi/pseuds/MiataCatashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin can't say for sure that he knows what Fred's doing to him down there, but it's not like he's gonna complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

Mmm. Warm. Silky. Kinda tickley.

Oh fuck, mmm. That was good. Super slick and snug as _fuck_.

Aw, shit, this was getting _fantastic_ , god _damn_.

The feel of the low rumbling groan from his own throat ever so slowly began to lift him out of his sleep. He had originally thought that maybe the warm, moist feeling curling around his dick had been the aftermath of an intense wet dream painting his nethers until he realized that the feeling hadn't faded with sleep. It was still going strong and hard and powerful and, oh god, so fucking wet and enveloping.

It took every ounce of willpower he had to not just lay there, letting the convulsing motion around his groin lull him back to sleep.

It took even more physical effort to force his exhausted, creaky body to prop up on his elbows. Blearily blinking his sleep soaked eyes a few times, trying his best to see through the moonlit darkness, Kevin finally got enough of his senses together to figure out what the hell was causing the mind numbing vortex of awesome below his waistline.

"Fred?"

A deep, shivering moan coursed through his body and passed his lips as the mouth that was tightly wrapped around his cock bobbed excitedly at the recognition of its owner, immediately choking off any questions of Kevin's that would have followed suit. It was a struggle in itself to reel his eyes back from where they had rolled to the back of his head, let alone coordinate his brain and tongue to form words.

And- _holy Jesus_ -speaking of tongues, the one currently coiled around his tip was swirling and lapping so wetly in the most beautiful of ways. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn the thing was trying to slurp all the flavor from him like a friggin' butterscotch candy.

There was a small, practically non-existent, moment of clarity—when the moist muscle moved to lick up saliva from the corner of its attached mouth—for Kevin to think of asking Fred what this was all about before that unrelenting hot vacuum of insatiable hunger slicked up to the root of his straining erection in one forceful swallow. The suction of that desperate, powerful, all encompassing mouth was sure to make quick work of whatever thinking capabilities he had left, happily taking it upon itself to turn his brain into a goopy, mushy pile of senseless babbling and a litany of curses. It was almost as if the marrow in his bones was being sucked from his dick.

Was it weird that he was oddly okay with that?

Needy, almost violent, it was as if the mouth was starved of him, devouring him, swallowing, engulfing frantically, sloppy as hell but with a voracious appetite for cock, almost as if it would die without it. Fred's hands were gripping his hips, pulling and thrusting ferociously with sudden fervor, making him gasp and whimper in surprise as those hands forced him to facefuck into that wondrous void.

It was getting harder and harder not to breathe and sob at the same time as the glorious, rising tide of delicious magic loomed over him.

God, had he been sucking on Kevin all friggin' night? Exactly how long had Fred been at this for Kevin to be this close to the edge?

He could have sworn he could feel a nice, healthy, squishy segment of his brain spasm and die from the rapturous explosion that ripped through the network of nerves clutching his spine and blooming inside his head. Holy god, so fucking good and juicy and so luscious and sweet mother of Jesus, when was the last time cumming had caused a full body sweat to slick his entire body? It was so perfect, so damn perfect, oh oh godohgodohgodoh _god_ -

A sound that was somewhat a cross between a yelp, sob, and whimper painfully jerked out of his absolutely devastated body as the mouth undulated around his hypersensitive cock, greedily swallowing down his cum like a well-earned treat before gently slipping off.

He died. He was absolutely positively dead. Had to be. Parts of his body were twitching, uncontrolled by conscious thought. Yeah, his eyes were probably never coming down again from where they'd rolled off to. All of his brainy-thinky bits were having technical difficulties right then.

Holy fuck.

It took Kevin at least three tries before he could finally form actual words instead of mindless gibberish upon opening his mouth. His breathing was still coming in harsh panting breaths and most of his vocabulary had been sucked out with his cum, so much of what he said was still slightly incoherent

"Fred...what...Jesus, why...so good...god, so damn good..." His throat felt ridiculously parched. "Can't think...n-need water."

Wow. Just wow.

He honestly couldn't remember the last time an orgasm had shaken him this close to the core. Not the greatest in his entire life, but definitely one of the best climaxes he'd had in a while. At least the top five. Nothing compared to that time they did it in the inflatable pool, but probably up there near that quickie they had in Fred's basement.

It took him a few more gulps of air but he was eventually able to swallow his own mile-a-minute heart back into his chest. Fred did actually offer to get that glass of water for him but Kevin had waved it off. He figured he was probably going to be okay now that his eyes were beginning to focus.

"Okay. You mind telling me what that was about? I mean, not that my dick doesn't mind getting a surprise, nighttime mouth-hug, but it's-," he briefly turned to glance at the clock on the night stand, "4:52 in the morning. Couldn't it have waited?"

Kevin laid back with a sleepy smile as Fred carefully tucked Little Kevin back into his boxers for him. The embarrassed yet playful little smile cast back at him made it almost impossible not to swaddle the squeaky-voiced teen against his chest and cuddle the living day-lights out of him.

"No. No it couldn't. You don't understand, Kevin. It couldn't have waited. Why? Because he was practically screaming at me, _begging_ me, to play with him. And don't think I didn't try to ignore him. You have no idea how hard I've tried! He started staring at me with his big ol' eye, super excited to see me, bouncing up and down in that little fabric prison of his, when all I wanted to do was get back to sleep after going to the bathroom. I kept telling him, 'Go back to bed, Little Kevin,' but then he just gave me this mega sad look and started weeping those big, salty tears. How can I say 'no' to something like that, Kevin? I can't! He looked so desperate and yummy. I couldn't let him think I didn't love him anymore, especially since he's my favorite part. He always does this, every single time. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't even breathe without thinking about having that little meat monster in my mouth. I mean, I would suck you off all the time if I could. I'd be under the table while you ate, do this every night while you were sleeping. Of course, I can't be on my knees 24/7 because if I got arrested for indecent exposure for blowing you at school we'd both be really sad. But every time I can't taste you, I get all hot and antsy. I feel like I'll lose my mind when I can't taste you. If I could survive on nothing but your hot rod, I'd be so happy. I probably wouldn't have the best nutrition in the world, but I'd be happy. Like happier than never having school again or being the first person to build a space fort on the moon or-!"

"Fred, I get it," Kevin said through chuckles. Before he got the chance to get any more animated, Kevin quickly dragged the other down beside him with an 'umph' and curled the thin body against his side.

God, he loved Fred. If this night had taught him anything, it was that his boyfriend was an adorable, cock-hungry slut. Simply, another one of those quirks to add to his already long list of Fred-isms that he was quickly growing fond of.

As amazing as that was, though, it was still five in the morning and the skull-rocking orgasm from earlier really was not helping.

"Babe, I love you and you know I love that mouth of yours, but tomorrow's a Wednesday. So," he briefly shifted over to kiss the other boy on the mouth,"good night, and thanks for the blowjob."

And just like that, Kevin had closed his eyes and settled back into the mattress.

"You know, I'm not even that tired. If you wanted, I wouldn't mind going aga-."

"Don't. Even."

He could feel more than hear the giggle beside him. "Sorry, Kevin. Worth a shot."

"I said 'good night', Fred."

With a small kiss to the older boy's forehead, Fred quickly bid the other a 'good night' as well before snuggling into the chest beneath him.

A stillness washed over the room, two boys waiting for sleep to finally take them.

The silence lasted for about eight seconds.

"God damn it."

With a frustrated sigh, Kevin reached down and pulled his semi-hard dick from his boxers.

"Fine. But you've gotta promise me this is gonna be the last-oh, _holy fuck_..."


End file.
